Rodrick's Tutor
by tori.m
Summary: Rodrick is going to fail English, can Julia teach him a thing or two about English and love? Lots of swearing from me and from the characters. She can also teach him about lemons in Fan Fiction, don't read if you are pure or don't like sex Rodrick x OC
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hey, I wanted to see if I could pull this story off. I love Rodrick and Devon Bostick (HOTTT) so I decided to write a story with Rodrick in it. I'm going to write one chapter for now, if anyone reviews and likes it I'll write more… Slight lemon in this one, all clothes are on… Yeah, I know. Boring. Review review review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I do own Devon Bostick though… Wait, I don't? Stupid laws, what do you mean the movie industry owns him? That's stupid. Can I sue for custody? No? Really? Not even if I pay millions of dollars? Oh, ok… Wanna help me raise millions of dollars through car washes? Oh, fine… Dear readers, I don't own Devon Bostick…. I don't own 3OH!3, or Powerpoint.

….

Rodrick walked into his Global History class, already bored. He had his iPod out and was listening to 3oh!3. He sat down with his buddies Nick, Ed, and Jared (I'm so making this up), Nick's face piercings glittered in the light. They were sitting in the back, as usual, so he had to pass everyone. A girl caught his eye, she had dirty blonde hair and was laughing with her friend while drawing something on her paper. It was the album art for 3oh!3's new CD, obviously she was a fan too. She smirked at something one of her friends had said and put the drawing away. He sat down when Jared poked him on the arm,

"Dude, what's up? You were totally staring at that hot chick over there."

"No I wasn't, I was looking behind her at those maps. Did you know we were actually studying things?" Rodrick covered for himself

"Seriously? We should, like, pay attention to the teacher. Not!" Ed laughed

"Mr. Taylor, if you have a joke you would like to tell the class feel free to share it." Mr. Jorden scolded

"Sorry Mr. Jorden" Ed chuckled. Rodrick was looking at the chick again, she rolled her eyes and whispered to her friend.

**JULIA POV**

"He's looking at you again," my friend Alex said, "He's such a player, don't get involved with him"

"Puhlease, I may be stupid but I'm not an imbecile." I sneered

"Whatever you say," Alex laughed

"Shut the fuck up bitch, just kidding. You know I love you" I teased

"Yeah, I know. You would be an idiot not to love me," Alex laughed

"Wow, modest too. You're like a full package," I said loftily. Alex just laughed and looked at the teacher who was now trying to work Powerpoint. I took the sheet she passed to me and passed the stack on.

"Alright, everyone collect your things. We're moving seats today." Mr. Jorden announced. Alex and I groaned. We loved sitting next to each other, we kept each other motivated and not bored. He had begun announcing where everyone would sit, he got to the end of the first row. Alex had to sit there; she waved to me and walked over to her new seat. He put some girl and her boyfriend in the second row, then told the player to sit one from the end. And then the worst possible thing that could have happened did. He called my name, I had to sit next to that player for the next three and a half weeks. Luckily, I was right behind Alex so we could still talk.

I picked up my backpack and papers and moved to my new seat, I sighed; this was not going to be a fun month. Alex smiled at me sympathetically and turned to talk with me as I slid into my chair, unfortunately the player talked first,

"Hey, I'm Rodrick." he said, doing that annoying boy head jerk "nod". I rolled my eyes at him and introduced myself even though I really didn't want to,

"I'm Julia," then I went back to doing what I was going to do in the first place, talk to Alex, "Lexi, do you know when the paper is due for English?"

"Yeah, I think it's due in about three weeks." Lexi assisted me

"Thanks, how much do you have done?"

"About three pages, you?"

"Three and a half, still working on the importance of metaphors in his work though. I'm definitely not looking forward to the Bio test, have you studied yet?" I inquired. Lexi scoffed,

"Please, what with taking care of my sister, homework, and well, you know…" Lexi alluded

"Can you come over today, I think my parents would let you. We can study for the test." I inquired

"I'll see if I can. I'll text my mom during lunch." The bell rang for us to go to our next class, we were all in combined so we all headed down to English, "You know, Rodrick was looking at you the entire class" Lexi yelled over the students in the hall

"Is that the player?" I asked loudly. Lexi just nodded. We had pushed our way to English class, finally. We filed in with the rest of our class, Rodrick was right behind us so I didn't dare say anything about him looking at me. English class was my favorite class so it went by quickly, we had been reading through our book. Just before the bell rang and right when I started packing up all of my schoolwork and things,

"Julia and Rodrick please stay after class," our teacher Ms. Murphy told us. I just nodded and looked at Lexi, she mouthed,

"I'll wait for you in the hallway". I nodded again and looked at her with confusion, "What did you do?" she whispered.

"I don't know" I mouthed to her when Ms. Murphy's back was turned. She wrinkled her perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion. The bell rang and I went to Ms. Murphy's desk, Rodrick arrived a few seconds later than me. Ms. Murphy waited until all of the students were gone and then closed the door,

"Julia, you aren't in trouble. I wanted to ask you for a favor, and possible extra credit." Ms. Murphy offered

"I guess I could use some extra credit, but is there a reason for him to be here?" I gestured, not rudely, to Rodrick.

"That's the reason for the extra credit, I would like to ask you if you could tutor Rodrick." Ms. Murphy requested. I could feel my face form an expression of disbelief, _oh god, this is not going to work out very well _I thought to myself. But I felt myself nodding,

"Sure, I have extra time afterschool. Except for Tuesdays and Thursday I'm free." I stated

"Rodrick, will that be ok for you?" Ms. Murphy inquired

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. That's fine" Rodrick said unhurriedly

"Julia, would tutoring sessions be better at your house, Rodrick's house, or the school?" Ms. Murphy asked

"Well, my dog isn't very good with people so anywhere else would be fine." I explained. Rodrick was looking at me again.

"I guess we could do it at my house, my brother won't bother me. My family would leave us alone if I said I was doing homework," Rodrick stated

"Ok, that's fine with me if it's fine with your parents. I wouldn't want to intrude," I replied. Ms. Murphy smiled at me. Rodrick looked at me bemused,

"Yeah, they'd be fine with it. If it meant me doing like, work and shit." Rodrick said

"Rodrick! Mind your language!" Ms. Murphy scolded him with a concerned look directed at me, of course I was unfazed, I swore all the time. It's just the teachers never heard, "Would today work for starting tutoring?" she asked. I nodded as did Rodrick,

"Do you have a car?" he asked

"No, saving up for one. But not this year," I replied

"I can drive you, if that's cool with you" he stated

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks" I replied quickly. The day passed relatively quickly, when the bell for dismissal rang, Rodrick was standing outside of my last class, "Bye Mimi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jules," she shot a questioning look towards Rodrick. He was leaning up against the wall by the door,

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, sure." I responded. We headed toward the student parking lot, he got in a white van with the words "Löded Diper" on the side with a safety pin on the doors to the trunk. I shook my head in bewilderment and got in the passenger's side. He got in the driver's seat and we drove away, toward his house. I had texted my mom earlier in the day,

(_Italics= Julia's text _**Bold= Julia's mom text**)

_Mom, going to a guy named Rodrick's house to tutor him in English. _

**Alright, make sure to get home before 8 ok?**

_K, love u_

**Love you too, get work done. K?**

_ K_

We pulled up to the outside of Rodrick's house, he got out. I followed him up the steps, he opened the door and walked in. I followed him inside, he walked the stairs and walked behind him to his room. His room was in the attic, the room was dark, with lamps to light it. I really wanted to pull open the curtains but I didn't know if that would offend him, thankfully he pulled the curtains open for more light. He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. I perched on the edge of his bed,

"I don't exactly know what to do so I'm just gonna start off with some basic questions okay?" I asked

"Yeah sure," Rodrick replied lamely

"What's your grade in English?"

"Failing,"

"Why?"

"I don't do homework,"

"Do you understand the books?"

"Not really"

"Do you understand the expectations in the class?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you do your homework?"

"Cuz I don't want to"

"You do realize I'm going to make you do homework," I continued, he scoffed, "You doubt that I could make you do homework?" he laughed, "You're going to regret that" I stated.

"Really?" he chuckled, I knocked him down with a single push and straddled his hips, I could see the fear and the… lust? In his eyes. He was breathless,

"Do you doubt me now?" I asked. He didn't answer, "I require an answer Mr. Rodrick."

"No I don't."

"Good" I got off him, he made a movement as if to pull me back towards him.

"My last name's Heffley. Just to let you know," Rodrick said quietly. I nodded in recognition,

"Ok, so we're reading _Of Mice and Men_ in class. Just in case you didn't pay attention enough to know even that, did you know that we were reading it?" I asked him impatiently

"I'm not an idiot, I just don't do my homework." Rodrick snapped

"Fine, just making sure." I laughed. He smiled, I opened the book, "Have you read any of this?" I asked him. He shook his head, great. I read the first paragraph I flipped to,

"Evening of a hot day started the little wind to moving among the leaves. The shade climbed up the hills toward the top. On the sand banks the rabbits sat as quietly as little gray, sculptured stones."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Rodrick interrupted

"Did you even listen to the passage?"

"Yeah, you just like, painted a picture in my head. It was really cool" Rodrick explained

"Thanks, every good reader should be able to do that. Didn't your mom read to you when you were a kid?" I asked

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I can't remember it that well"

"Alright, now listen to the book alright?" I said exasperatedly. He nodded, I read the book out loud until the fourth chapter when we should stop. Rodrick shifted as I pulled the English textbook out of my bag and opened it to our vocabulary words that we had to memorize for a test on Wednesday. He put his chin on my shoulder as I read out the words,

"Philanthropist, Protocol, Effervescent, Disparate, Rhetoric, Slanderous, Desecrate, Stagnant, Delve, Avail. Do you know what any of those mean?" I asked him, he shook his head, "Well then, it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. You should get a piece of paper so you can write these down, and get something to fidget with, like an eraser or a rubber ball. I think that will help you a lot". He grabbed a piece of paper from his bag and we began.

Two hours later we had gotten all of the words completely memorized, he had gotten his homework done for the week and I was going to go early because I had homework too,

"Hey, wait. You haven't had dinner yet. I bet my mom'll feed you if you want." Rodrick made me hesitate

"I don't want to intr-" I was interrupted by a kid that looked like he was in middle school running up Rodrick's stairs and yelling,

"Mom! There's a girl in Rodrick's room!" the boy yelled.

"Get out of here you little twerp!" Rodrick yelled at the boy, the boy looked absolutely terrified. I almost laughed but I walked over to the boy and down the stairs, dragging Rodrick with me, who was still yelling insults and threats at the boy.

"Shh, jeez. I want to make a good impression on your parents." I scolded him. He chuckled, we entered the kitchen and saw a woman standing at the stove, stirring something. She turned around and said,

"Hello, who are you?"

"Sorry Ms. Heffley, I suppose Rodrick didn't tell you," I sent a disapproving look over my shoulder towards him, "I'm Rodrick's English tutor, Julia Daniels. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, please, call me Susan" Susan said, pleased with me

"And I'm Frank, it's nice to see Rodrick being around a good influence." Rodrick's father, Frank, said

"It's nice to meet you both. I like to think I'm a good influence on Rodrick." I smiled sweetly at them. Rodrick scoffed,

"And I'm Greg, I'm the smarter brother." the boy from Rodrick's room came down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you Greg, you know, you might have some competition soon. Rodrick has already gotten a full week worth of homework done for English class," I boasted for Rodrick,

"Don't tell them that, they'll be expecting me to do that more often." Rodrick complained, but I could see him holding back a proud smile.

"Julia, would you like to stay for dinner? It's getting late and I don't want you to be doing homework on an empty stomach," Susan asked

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on your dinner." I objected

"No, you won't be intruding. It's fine, would you like to call your mother? You can ask her." Susan inquired

"It will be fine with her, she's at work until 8:30 anyways. I'd probably be alone at my house, until then." I clarified

"Then it's settled, you'll stay here for dinner tonight. You can finish your homework upstairs with Rodrick if you 'd like, then Rodrick can drive you home." Susan explained

"I don't want to give Rodrick any trouble," I argued

"It's not trouble, it's fine. I'd be happy to drive you home" Rodrick interrupted

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course, I'll drive you home after we're done with homework." he smiled at me. We all sat down to dinner, macaroni and cheese. Rodrick's little brother was at the table between Susan and me. She started to feed him,

"I can do that, it's the least I could do. Thank you for cooking dinner Susan, I really appreciate that." I mollified her

"Oh, it's no problem. I do it all the time, thank you for appreciating me though. That doesn't seem to happen enough." We both laughed.

**Rodrick POV**

I looked across the table and saw Julia feeding Manny, it was actually kinda cute. She smiled at him. She had the most amazing smile, her lips were full. I could imagine kissing those lips, tasting them _Woah, what's wrong with me? She's my tutor!_ I thought. Her hair was long and dark golden, her hair fell across her face and she pushed it behind her ear. And her body was to die for, small waist, hourglass figure. Her eyes were hazel from behind her brown, fashionable glasses. He heard her laugh as she fed Manny, it was low and husky, like her voice. But her voice was so hot, he could listen to it all day, her laugh was deep and sensual but bubbly and happy too. _Bubbly_, he thought, _she would say effervescent_. She fed Manny the rest of his food, he found that he was eager to get back upstairs and do his homework. With her. She picked Manny up and set him on her lap, he laughed and reached for her hair. He grabbed her hair, but didn't pull. He just toyed with her hair while she gently rubbed his back, almost like she didn't even realize that she was doing it. She stood up and placed Manny on her hip, swaying back and forth like he had seen his mother doing with Greg and Manny. She would make a great mother someday. She set Manny down and he ran over to his toys, she picked up his bowl and her plate and brought them to the sink in the kitchen and started washing them.

"Oh, Julia. You don't have to do that sweetie, I'll take care of them." Mom said

"I'm happy to," Julia defended

"Alright, but I'm going to do the rest. You should go upstairs and finish your homework," Mom told her. I took my plate up and starting washing it next to her, I reached for the dish soap at the same time as her and we bumped hands. She giggled and withdrew her hand, I took the soap and squirted some onto the plate and grabbed the scrub brush to wash the plate. After I had washed it I put the plate in the dishwasher, she put Manny's bowl and her plate in the washer too and we headed upstairs. I walked behind her, I could see her butt. It was round and really nice, her hips swayed. I got in front of her when we headed up to my room, I turned on the lava lamps and the other lamps and closed the curtains. I laid down on my bed, and she sat on the edge. I pulled her down next to me by her waist,

"Don't you ever just relax before you do what you have to do?" I asked her

"Yes I do, but your mom asked us to do homework. That's what I was going to do." She justified. I laughed, she was really listening to my mom? She rolled off my bed and bent over her bag to get the English book. She got back on the bed, but she leaned against the wall.

I slid her forward and slipped behind her so that I could read over her shoulder, lucky I was a pretty fast reader because she was really fast. After a few minutes she rolled her shoulders as if they were hurting her, I gently put my hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. She put the book down, wow no wonder she rolled her shoulders like they hurt, she had major stress issues in her shoulders!

The massage must have felt good because her head fell back and she was making really hot little noises, she was moaning quietly in bliss. I was going to get really hard if she didn't stop making those noises, I quickly moved back to put some room between her bottom and my.. well, area. Her shoulders were completely relax, I felt them tense up again and then I was laying on my stomach and her legs were on either side of my legs. Her hands skillfully rubbed my shoulders and back, her hands were like magic. All of my stress melted away, her hands moved to my lower back, her palm rubbed circles, it was really relaxing.

I flipped over and she was beneath me, I moved her so that she was stomach down and I could rub her back and sides. She moved beneath me as if she wanted to sit up so I got off her, she sat up on her knees and pulled off her shirt. She had a spaghetti strap shirt underneath, she lay back down and I straddled her ass. I felt her tense below me; I rubbed her lower back and sides. Moving my hands slowly on purpose, I slid them up and to her upper back and shoulders again. She flipped over under me and my hands were on her shoulders in the front. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and said,

"You missed" _(AN/Brownies to whomever can tell me what movie that's from, and no cheating!)_. I leaned down again and kissed her on the lips, her lips tasted like some kind of fruit I couldn't name. Her lips were so soft, I gently moved my lips and hers moved with mine. I shifted on top of her, and she gently broke the kiss, "Is there something you need to take care of?" _Fuck! She can feel me, it's her fault I'm so hard in the first place._ I thought, but it really wasn't her fault that she was so irresistible. Her hands went to my hips and brought me back down so that I was straddling her hips, I unintentionally ground against her.

She moaned quietly and closed her eyes, she had taken off her glasses at some point. She brought her hips to meet mine, my hands went to her sides and I tenderly squeezed. I went back to kiss her again, our lips crashing together in passion and lust. I was laying completely on her but she didn't complain. My elbows were on either side of her head, one of her hands was on my chest and the other was in my hair pulling me closer.

I turned us over so that she was on top, her legs on either side of me. Her hips moved on mine as she kissed me harder, I moved my hips up to meet hers and she gasped in pleasure. I moved my tongue inside her mouth, our tongues battled for dominance. We broke apart gasping for air, her chest was heaving and her shirt wasn't extremely modest so I could see quite a bit of her chest.

"Wow, that was…" I started

"That was great, but I don't think that I should…" she tried to say

"No, that definitely wasn't a mistake." I interrupted her

"That's not what I was going to say, that was amazing. I was going to say that I shouldn't stay for much longer. I do have homework to complete" she said lightheartedly. I could hear Mom coming up the stairs,

"Julia, do you want to call your mom and ask if you can spend the night here? It's getting rather late and I don't want her to worry about you." Mom told her

"Sure Susan, if I'm any trouble at all please feel free to tell me." Julia said seriously

"I will if you ever are." Mom told her jokingly. Julia texted her mom and asked if she could stay, luckily her mom said yes, "Rodrick, do you have anything that Julia can wear to sleep?"

"I'm fine in this shirt," Julia intervened. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants for her, they were bright yellow, "Thanks Rodrick."

"No problem, I'll go downstairs so you can change." she nodded gratefully, Mom went to the kitchen and I stood at the bottom of the stairs,

"Rodrick, can you come up here?" she called quietly. I went up, she hadn't changed yet, "You don't really need to leave. I'm not exactly modest, I'm in theater so we're comfortable with changing in front of pretty much anyone." she whispered. She pulled her skinny jeans off, her underwear was simple and black but still really hot. She pulled on the my pants and sat down on the bed next to me, I smiled at her,

"Sorry, but I'm not in theater. I'm not so great with the whole changing in front of people thing. I'm fine with just you here though." I told her.

**Julia POV**

He pulled his pants off, I could see his boxers. He took his shirt off too, now he was just in his boxers. He came towards me and kissed me softly, I grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. His chest wasn't insanely muscled, just the way I liked it. His boxers were straining, his boner was getting bigger. _Hot _I thought. I rubbed his chest and my hands drifted to his shoulders, I leaned down and kissed him. I moved my hips and he groaned in pleasure. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around him, he softly moved me so I slid up and down on his lap. His boner felt so good when it rubbed between my legs, I threw my head back and moaned as quietly as I could. He kissed my neck and gently slid me off so that he could put pants on.

I was so tired, as soon as he got into bed I snuggled against his bare chest. I fell asleep almost immediately, his face was the last thing I saw before I fell completely asleep.

**Rodrick POV**

She was really naughty, it was hot. But I could see the sweetness in her face as she fell asleep. She was so amazing.

**Susan POV**

I went up to tell Julia her bed was ready downstairs but she and Rodrick were already deep asleep, in each other's arms. I knew there was something more than they had said. It was adorable so I let it be.

…

AN/ Well? What do you think? I don't own any of the things that are mentioned in here that are copyrighted. I own Julia, Lexi, Julia's unnamed mom, and a kitty cat… That's pretty much it. There weren't enough Rodrick stories in my opinion so I added one. Sigh, he's so hot. It's so amazing when a guy can wear eyeliner and look absolutely sexy. Obviously this will be high high T/ M. I don't know if I want them to have sexxxx… Hmmm, interesting predicament I'm in. Let me know… Just click the little button that says REVIEW on it, it will give you free things. After you type and submit something to me, then it will give you free things


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ Hello you supermegafoxyawesomehot readers! I screamed when I saw that someone had actually reviewed for this story, and then I realized that the review was saying "hi" but I was still high on some super hot review action. The moral of this story was that I will update quickly if I have a reason to, that means reviews. Love you guys!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… Nothing at all._

…_._

RING!

Rodrick's alarm clock was going off right next to my ear; I stirred and felt a warm arm tighten around my waist. Wait, where was I? I turned over to see the time; it was almost 7:30 in the morning. I looked behind me and saw Rodrick, still sleeping,

"Rodrick, get up!" I poked him in the chest

"Mphurp?" he grumbled into the pillow, I sighed and got up. I pulled the sheets off of him, exposing him to the brisk air, "It's cold Mom, lemme sleep 5 more minutes" he mumbled

"Thank god I'm not your mother, get your lazy ass up before we're late to school." I said briskly

"Julia?" Rodrick asked bemused

"Yeah, now get up." I replied. He opened his eyes and put his hands over them as I pulled open the curtains, exposing his eyes to the light outside. I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Julia, how did you sleep? I went up to tell you that you could sleep in the guest room but you were already asleep. Were you tired?" Susan asked politely

"Yes, sorry." I said blushing crimson. She smiled and handed me toast with butter and jam on it, I accepted it bashfully. She quickly walked into Manny's room as I heard him calling,

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled, Manny was so cute. Susan brought him into the kitchen and started on some oatmeal for him, I finished my toast and washed my plate. I went upstairs to get Rodrick up,

"Alright, I tried nicely so if you don't get up in the next five seconds you will be on the ground freezing" I said impatiently to Rodrick who was curled up beneath the blankets again. I pulled the blankets down and rolled him off the bed and onto the floor with a loud bang. He groaned, "Told you so. Now get up and get dressed".

He shot off downstairs and took a quick shower, he then came back up in just a towel. He quickly pulled on boxers underneath the towel and pulled on black skinny jeans and a 3OH!3 shirt. I ran downstairs and took a five minute shower, with a towel around me and another on my hair I ran back upstairs to Rodrick's room. He handed me my denim skinny jeans, a brush, and one of his shirts, I smirked and tilted my head, "Now everyone will know that I slept over at your house, you always wear this shirt". He laughed and smiled a genuine smile; _He should do that more often, he looks really hot when he smiles_ I thought. We got out of his house at 8:30, it was a miracle. We got to school and got out of his car, Mimi and Lexi saw me right away and ran over. They dragged me away and Rodrick walked toward his friends, I slid off my jacket as it was really warm outside. Mimi and Lexi gasped,

"Oh my god, is that Rodrick's shirt? That's totally Rodrick's shirt!" Mimi whispered baffled

"What happened at that tutoring thing? You didn't sleep together did you?" Lexi almost screamed, I clapped my hand over her mouth,

"Shh! No we didn't, I slept over at his house because his mom invited me to stay over. I need to talk to you both, stat. And don't tell **anyone** what I told you! I don't need a rumor going around about me." It's too bad rumors started flying around, and once they caught they spread like wildfire,

"Did you hear that Julia slept with Rodrick? The player!"

"I heard that Julia is wearing Rodrick's shirt, there she is!"

"Did you know that Julia was dropped off by Rodrick?"

"They totally have something going on!"

This was not good, I was going to have to talk with Rodrick. And Lexi and Mimi. Obviously they didn't listen when I told them not to tell anyone.

**Rodrick POV**

I have to say it, I actually liked being the center of attention in the hallways. That morning I had walked over to Ed, Nick, and Jared to talk to them,

"Dude, is that chick wearing your shirt?"

"Woah, she's major hot."

"Congrats dude, I would totally screw her" Nick said

"Shut up, and don't talk about her like that. She's a great girl. And she's my tutor. My mom asked her to stay over yesterday, I gave her one of my shirts this morning to wear." I pushed Nick for saying something sexual about Julia, _my Julia_ I thought. Yeah she was hot, but no other guy was going to touch her.

"Okay, did you screw her yesterday or not? 'Cuz your sending off some pissy vibes. I don't wanna get in the way of you if you were there first" Jared laughed puzzled

"Nah, we just studied. She's my tutor. That's it. But I don't want any of you guys doin' anything to her, got it?" the guys nodded. This was going to be difficult to explain to the guys. But we had band practice today, I didn't want anything to screw that up. We needed a gig, and we needed to practice. And that's all that was goin' on in my mind right then.

….

_AN/ Uh oh! Trouble in school! What's going to happen next? I know it was short but I wanted to get something out tonight. I'm tired, I'm going to watch TV then I'm going to bed bitchessss. Tiredness sucks, especially when I have a 15 paragraph research paper due next week about food security in Somalia….. Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Laters, love you all. Review, review, review and I'll have Rodrick come and kiss you! Cuz I can promise that kind of shit!_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

_tori.m_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy busy busy. So much homework. Well, here you go my lovely readers. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

…_._

Rodrick POV

I was bored, I looked up Julia's address in the school directory and drove to her house. Luckily, she opened the door. She looked surprised,

"Hey, to what to I owe the pleasure of seeing you on this lovely weekend?" Julia asked laughing

"Hey, I was bored and so I looked up your address. Whatcha doin'?" I asked her

"Oh, come in. I was just watching a movie." Julia invited me. I saw her parents sitting at the dining room table.

"Hello, I'm Julia's mother Chris." Chris introduced herself

"Is this your boyfriend Julia?" Julia's dad asked suspiciously looked at my black skinny jeans, 3OH!3 tshirt, and black converse.

"I don't know sir, Julia hasn't let me know if she wants a relationship with me" I said, looking shiftily at Julia. She blushed

"Are you two having sex?" Julia's dad asked

"Dad!" Julia interjected

"No sir. Julia, it's alright I understand. I'd want to make sure you are respected as you should be" Julia's dad seemed pleased,

"I'm Ron" he said somewhat amicably.

"I'm Rodrick," I introduced myself

"It's very nice to meet you Rodrick," Chris said nicely, "We're leaving for yoga and to run errands, Julia. We'll be back in a few hours, you have your phone right?" Julia nodded and her parents walked out the door, Ron giving me a threatening look over his wife's shoulder.

"Come on, sit down." Julia pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and she rewound the movie, we were gonna watch The Lion King. I had to say it, I actually liked that movie. The title song started playing and we sat down next to each other, getting comfortable. She leaned against my side and I put my arm around her. I watched her for most of the movie, I looked at the screen a while later and saw Scar push Mufasa off of the cliff. I heard a quiet sob and looked at Julia, she was crying. I put both my arms around her and gently pulled her toward me. She buried her face in my chest and I rubbed her back,

"Sorry, that part always makes me cry." She apologized

"Nah, it's all good. It makes me cry sometimes too." She gently sat up so that she was facing me and I leaned forward in anticipation, she leaned toward me and we kissed. She was amazing; no girl had kissed me like that before. Her lips moved with mine, our passion exploded. All I could see was her, all I could feel was her, all I could taste, hear was her. It felt like there was only us in the world.

JULIA POV

He was so great. It was like he was the force holding me on earth; it was like he was my air. He was the one that kept me alive, he was my other half. We molded into one, our passion was obvious. Our lips together in a choreographed dance, moving together, all of my senses were honed on him. Smell, taste, touch, sight, hearing. Everything was centered on him, I loved him. That was something that didn't come easily to me, love, but I knew that I loved him. We had to break apart for air, gasping. I straddled him, feeling his hardness beneath me, I gasped in pleasure. Throwing my head back, I unconsciously ground against him. He groaned, moving his hips to meet mine,

"Oh god, you feel so great." He groaned. I moaned in response, he kissed my neck, gently biting it. I felt him getting harder, it must have hurt, being so restrained in his pants,

"Oooh, do I make you hard Rodrick? You feel so fantastic love!" I moaned inside his ear. He groaned louder as I talked to him, "Oh god, I want you so badly. Oh fuck! Yes! Right there Rodrick, oh!" I nearly screamed as he rubbed harder against me, "Oh god! Rodrick, you're gonna make me come!" he kissed my neck, my collarbone, my chest. He licked my cleavage line, running his tongue down into my shirt. He picked me up by the thighs and pulled me closer to him. I ground against him one more slow, tortuous time before I gently pulled away. He groaned, disappointed

"Sorry babe, my parents will be home soon." I complained

"My parents aren't going to be home until 9 tonight. My brothers are out of the house until then, you wanna go over there?" Rodrick asked, "And I need to take care of… um something." I looked down and moaned, he was so hard, he was straining against his tight pants. It was so hot. I pulled out my phone,

"I'll ask my parents, umm.. Bathroom is second door on the left" I pointed down the hallway,

(_Italics_= Julia's text

**Bold**= Chris's text)

_Mom, u mind if I go 2 Rodrick's house?_

**R u 2 having sex?**

_Mother! I was just asking if I could go over to his house!_

**Yes, u can. Use protection, don't get pregnant. Ur on the pill 2 rite?**

_Yes mom, I am. Luv u_

**Love u 2, be safe k?**

_K mom_

I snapped my phone shut and crept down the hallway, listening at the bathroom door. I could hear Rodrick's groans,

"Oh god! Julia, yes!" I smiled; he was using me to masturbate to. That was really hot, he groaned loudly. I ran back to the couch and shut off the TV and the VCR player. I heard Rodrick come back to the living room, "Hey…" he said, somewhat awkwardly

"Hey babe, enjoy yourself?" I asked seductively

"Oh yeah, I thought of you baby." He said, truthfully and with a joking edge

"I would hope so, my mom said I could go over to your place. You wanna go to my room for a little?" I asked, I really wanted him in my room. I wanted to see how he would look in my room, it was a really weird wish but not outlandish.

"Um, yeah. Sure" Rodrick stammered, I took his hand and pulled him down the hallway into my room. He looked around, my bed was neatly made, my stuff put away (or stuffed into the closet), my walls a light blue, my desk was scattered with homework and other papers, my vanity clean with all my makeup put away. He reclined on my bed, his hands behind his head. I straddled his legs and rubbed his chest softly, slipping my hands under his shirt. He closed his eyes, I took my hands out from under his shirt and gently pulled the hem up. He got my hint and sat up to pull his shirt off, he lay back down again. I massaged his chest, sliding my hands up and down. He closed his eyes again, I leaned down and kissed his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, down his neck, his collarbone, down his pecs and his abs, to the hemline of his pants. By this time he had one hand in my hair, the other still behind his head but his eyes were open and I could see the lust in them. It made me wet just looking into his eyes.

RODRICK POV

I saw the lust in her eyes as she kissed down my chest to my pants line. I was focusing things that were really gross so I wouldn't get hard again, my little brother eating, the school food, when Greg peed on me, my dad giving me the "sex talk". Yeah, that's good. It's a good thing I knew I didn't have an STD, I didn't think I even had any condoms. She sat up,

"You're not hard for me?" her pout was so sexy,

"Sorry babe, I didn't want to… y'know… before I even got my pants off…" I explained

"Were you thinking of other things?" she fluttered her eyelashes and crawled up my body, giving me a great view of her boobs. She took a deep breath, expanding her chest. Now I couldn't focus on anything else, "Rodrick?" she asked in a singsong voice, "Are you paying attention to me or my boobs?"

"Baby, I love you" I said as I pulled her all the way up so I could kiss her lips, gently massaging her boobs, I kissed her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her noises were so hot, moaning and making little noises in my ear. Just hearing her made me hard, she gently pulled away. I knew she did it for my own good but it was really disappointing.

"Come on, let's go to your house." She said, pulling me up off her bed. I nodded and followed her to my van, I got in the driver's side and she got in shotgun. She put her feet up on the dashboard, and even though I would have yelled at **anyone** else that did that, it was really cute when she did it. She noticed that I was looking at her so I turned my attention to the road as I pulled out from in front of her house. It took me about 10 minutes to get to my house; I got out first and ran around to the other side to open the door for her. She smiled and kissed me on the lips, she was amazing.

"Hey, who's the hot chick?" Nick yelled, "You better've gotten some, cuz that's the only excuse we'd take for you bein' late"

"Fuck," I swore under my breath.

JULIA POV

"Fuck" Rodrick swore under his breath, "I totally forgot I had band practice, I'm so sorry babe"

"It's fine, really" I reassured him, "Besides, I'd love to hear your band play" I said innocently

"If you two are done, I'd like to get rockin' and rollin'" the guy with the sandy blonde hair yelled. Rodrick wrapped his arm around my waist, I automatically leaned into his embrace and wrapped my arm around his waist as well,

"Umm, Julia. This is Nick," he gestured towards the sandy blonde, "Ed" he pointed at the skinny black hair guy, "And Jared", Jared had darker skin and black hair, he was really attractive. But not nearly as attractive as Rodrick was to me.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely

"Hey, I'm Nick. I'm hot and single" he said looking me up and down

"I'm Julia, I'm not interested and bored of this conversation," I stated, "And don't bother checking me out, you are so not my type"

"Oh yeah, what's your type?" Nick asked lecherously

"Anybody who's not you," I ended the conversation with him

"Hey, I'm Jared. Sorry 'bout him. He just hasn't gotten any in a while" Jared laughed

"Obviously," I laughed with him, he pulled me into a hug as a greeting. When I pulled away and looked back at Rodrick he looked really pissed, I stood next to him and calmly touched his upper arm. He pulled away, "Can I talk with you? Alone?" I hissed. He nodded irritably,

"Start playing, I'll be right back" he said quickly. I led the way into the kitchen,

"Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped at him

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said roughly.

"As if I didn't see you glaring at me after I hugged Jared! Seriously? I'm not oblivious!" I said harshly.

"Okay, fine. I didn't like you hugging him, or touching him." He said quietly

"Oh," I quickly changed my tone, "You were jealous?" He nodded, "Why?"

"Girls usually like him," Rodrick said hushed

"Oh, baby. You have nothing to worry about, you wanna know a secret?" he nodded like he didn't care, "I think you're hotter than he is"

"Really babe?"

"Hell yeah," I said

"Thanks babe, you're fantastic. You know that?" he said picking me up in a hug. I wrapped my legs around him as a reflex, he put his hands under my ass to support me. I draped my arms around his neck and kissed him, his mouth opened and his tongue collided with mine. He leaned me against the wall, pushing us closer together. He licked my bottom lip as his hand slid up to clutch my hair, tenderly pulling it. I moaned in ecstasy, taking hold of his hair with my left hand while my right hand massaged his shoulder. I pulled his face closer with my hand that was in his dark brown hair. We heard a wolf whistle and saw Nick and Ed right outside the window grinning. I wasn't embarrassed but I thought Rodrick might have been, even if he didn't show it. He put me down, squeezing my ass quickly. I looked at him slyly, wow that was hot, I wouldn't mind if he did that again. I walked up behind him and put my chin on his shoulder, I had to get on my tiptoes to reach. He was like 5'11", I was only 5'4". He opened the door and yelled that Nick and Ed should get their own girlfriends and not watch him make out with his.

"Obviously Nick can't get one. That's why he's so frustrated" I stated playfully

"Bitch" Nick said good-humoredly

"Don't **ever** call her a bitch," Rodrick growled seriously

"Rodrick, jeez. Calm down." He stormed off into the house, "Well, there goes that. I'll go talk to him, see if I can calm him down"

"You have a great ass!" Nick yelled after me. I flipped him off

…

**AN/ Well, what do you think? Review and I'll give you penis cookies (YAY Shane's Aunt Hilda!). Click the magic button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN/ Hey lovies,I have a review! So I'm updating! It's Friday night and I have nowhere to go, tomorrow I'm going to the winter formal though. At least I have some form of a social life right? Right? Hello? Oh well, at least you're reading my stories_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_And NEW: _

_Responses to anonymous reviews:_

_mikael ()_

_Thanks! You didn't use a fanfiction account so I put my response in here! I love writing POVs and this story is actually keeping me completely in its control, stupid plot bunnies. I've been neglecting my poor Bones story Trust. Oh well. Reviews like yours make my day, and you're the reason I wrote this chapter. I felt so loved and inspired! Yay! Virtual brownies, and virtual calories that go straight to your virtual hips… Awkward pause…_

_And thank you to Princess3975 for adding me to your favorite author's list, and thank you to mrspendragon and . for also adding me to Story Alerts! You guys are awesome, feel free to shoot me a review._

…_._

RODRICK POV

How could he do that! Nick was my best bud, but I was so pissed at him! He even was looking at her ass! He's such an asshole! God! I punched the wall and swore,

"Hey," Julia said quietly, she walked forward and put her hand on my shoulder. I shook her off, I didn't want her to get hurt while I was this mad,

"Get out. Have Ed drive you home." I growled at her

"No. I'm not leaving until you're completely calm" she argued

"I'm fine. Just leave" I snarled viciously. She shook her head and sat down on my bed, when I turned away from her I heard her get up. I felt her arms snake around my waist, I tried to pull away so I wouldn't get too angry and scare her or even worse, hurt her. One of her hands slipped down to my waistline of my pants, she was softly massaging the skin above my boxers. I moaned and leaned my head back, she chuckled seductively and pulled me toward the bed. I shook her off,

"Listen, you're going to do exactly as I say and you will do it without complaining. Understand?" she said with a tone of finality in her voice. I nodded, still pissed off, "Take your shirt off". I sighed and took my shirt off and threw it at her.

JULIA POV

Finally he was actually listening to me! I bet he had anger management issues and didn't want me to get hurt, well that wasn't going to happen easily. I wasn't going to leave him alone, not in the state I was in. I threw his shirt into the corner of the room and pulled my shirt off, it soon joined his in the corner. I was shivering in just my bra and short denim skirt, he pulled me towards him and ran his finger down my arm. Goosebumps followed the trail of where his finger had been. I shook my head to move my hair from on my shoulders. I slid his belt off and held it between my teeth while I took his hands and held them above his head, I took the belt and bound his hands to the bed post.

"Really?" he asked surprised, "I didn't think you'd be that kind of girl"

"You'd be surprised at how many things I can do to you." I said as seductively as possible. He groaned in satisfaction and grinned at me. I removed my skirt and started pulling his pants off, his eyes took in the sight of me almost naked. I smiled and stroked his erection, which was tenting his boxers. He was struggling at this point to touch me, it was almost painful how much I wanted his hands on me but I had to resist. I turned so that he could see my hands unclipping my bra, which I left undone in the back but didn't take it off. He groaned,

"Please, let me touch you." He pleaded

"That wasn't part of the plan," I said teasingly, rubbing myself on his erection. I slid my bra off, his eyes widened and he moaned in anticipation. I leaned my head back as I moved my hips on his. I put my hands on the headboard, but didn't allow my breasts to be too close to his face.

"Please baby! I need you" he had, somehow, been able to release himself from the belt. I sighed and said,

"You getting free wasn't part of the plan, but while you're still here I'm going to take advantage of that." I moaned as his hands massaged me…

….

**AN/ Ha ha, I'm so evil! Breaking the story off, but I don't want to change the rating to M because I want it to be found easily! Ah the dilemma! Review and let me know if you actually want them to do it! :D Mwah ha ha ha ha**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN/ Yay! Updates and multiple things to go over, please bare with me…_

_First and foremost,_

_Thank you for all of the reviews! I'll acknowledge every single one of you!_

_Secondly,_

_I'm changing the rating to M… So, you guys all know what that means! Hooray!_

_Thirdly,_

_I would love, love, love it if everyone let one of their friends know about this story. I love readers, whenever I check my page on how many people read my stories and I see a lot of people it makes me happy…_

_Review Response Time!_

_To mima:_

_Who said, "The whole POV is really nice and good, and from the look of things, the lemon_

_should be VERY very nice. Keep it up! ^^"_

_Thanks mima! I love how most of the reviews I've gotten are about the POV's… LOL, I usually write with POV's so I hope lots of people like that kind of thing. Ahh, lemons… I hope I can do it justice… We'll see, and everyone will tell me if it sucks. Right?_

_Heyo47girl said:_

"_awesome just beautiful! love it"_

_Thanks heyo47girl! I corrected your spelling, hope you don't mind. Your review made me happy, see? I'm happy with the simplest of reviews. They make me all happy and bubbly inside_

_Mima (gotta love your enthusiasm!):_

"_YES! Pleaaasseee continueee XDD"_

_I AM! I'm continuing! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_Jasper Hale's Girl said:_

"_Personally, if it was me, I would make it an M rating, just so I could be_

_even more descriptive when they finally sleep together (which they MUST_

_because its just too cruel to tease us like this and then they dont fuck lol)_

_but you are right, it wont be in the default story results. So it is your_

_call, as long as you keep updating, make it any rating you want! Lol"_

_I will make it a M rating! They WILL fuck! (Fuck is a bad word young readers!)…. I'm looking forward to writing it, and I'm sure that you're looking forward to reading it! YAY!_

"_Why must you torture me!_

_They have to do it_

_And don't worry about the rating it's fine_

_Please update soon_

_I need more rodrick!_

_Love_

_Mrspendragon" _

_Dear MrsPendragon,_

_They will! Don't worry! I must torture you! It's how I keep you reading! Sorry about the slow update time, I have a social life! YAY! (and regents, she says quietly)_

_Princess3975,_

_Sorry, I didn't post the review. BUT THANK YOU! I Love you!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!_

_On with the story_

…_.._

JPOV

I groaned as I heard a knock on the door,

"Fuck, I don't want to get up"

"Rodrick?" Susan's voice was heard at the door

"Quick, get under the covers and pretend to sleep" Rodrick hissed quietly at me. I nodded, "Hold on Mom, lemme get through my stuff". He got up and put his pants on, throwing my clothes under the bed so Susan couldn't see them. I lay under the covers and pretended to sleep,

"Hi sweetie, I wanted to let you know that Dad and I are going out for dinner and a movie. Greg is at Rowley's house and Manny is at the babysitter's house. We'll be back around 10:30 alright?" Susan asked

"Yeah, sure. That's great" Rodrick deadpanned

"Alright sweetie, be good. Be safe. Eat something for dinner okay?" Susan ordered. Rodrick nodded. Susan closed the door at the bottom of the stairs, I sighed with relief. I waited until I could hear the car start up and pull out of the driveway before I sat up and pulled the covers with me.

"That ruined the mood didn't it?" Rodrick asked sadly

"Sorry babe, yeah" I answered, trying not to laugh.

"I'll go and make soup 'kay?" Rodrick asked

"Thanks sweetie," I said cheerlessly. He walked down the stair and pulled open the door, I walked to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. I pulled his shirt on over my bra and underwear, the shirt barely covered my butt. I walked to the kitchen where Rodrick was making soup from a can on the stovetop. He turned when he heard my footsteps,

"Hey ba- wow…" his face showed his lust as his eyes travelled down my body, "I didn't know my shirts could look that good"

"Please, you make them look amazing every day" I commented

"Not as great as… well, that" he said pointedly looking at my legs and chest. I laughed and sat on the kitchen countertop. He continued making the soup, it was done after a few minutes. He poured it into two bowls, handing one to me he sat down at the table. I sat the bowl down next to his and straddled him on his chair. I could feel his immediate reaction, he placed his hands on my hips and gently pulled me towards him. His lips met mine and the explosion of lust and passion could have been seen from outer space. Our tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. There was no one else in the world but us. One of his hands drifted up and down my side, while the other tangled itself in my hair. He groaned as I moved my hips in pleasure, the hand that wasn't in my hair flew to cup my butt. His hands pulled my body closer to his. I moaned, throwing my head back. He chuckled against my neck, kissing and biting it furiously. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to my neck and chest. He sighed, and kissed me softly, gently untangling me from him so that he could eat. I sat on his knee and ate the soup. When we had finished, we were just as turned on as when we had begun.

He pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I didn't think he was that strong, he was somehow able to carry me up to his bedroom and push me against the wall. His lips furiously attacking mine, he broke the kiss to pull his shirt off of me. His pants were on the ground seconds after that. He put me down and gently pushed me onto his bed. He straddled my hips and held my hands above my head with one of his. He ground his erection against my core, his other hand dipped into my panties,

"You're so wet. Oh god, that's hot." He moaned

"Rodrick, oh god. Yes! Rodrick, oh! Rodrick, please, oh god. Baby!" my disjointed sentence was almost screamed in pleasure.

RPOV

Having Julia writhing beneath me was the hottest thing ever, it made me even harder if that was possible. I reached beneath her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it away I stared down at her boobs. She was perfect, every part of her. I wanted to claim her, to mark her as my own. She seemed to have the same idea as she begged me to take her.

I took my underwear off and she gazed at my cock, she moaned in anticipation.

JPOV

I would never tell him, but his cock was amazing. It was so long, and so thick. I couldn't wait to have it in me, he looked down at my face,

"Are you sure?" he asked, I knew he didn't want to stop but he would if I needed him to. I nodded, he slid inside me. He felt my barrier, "Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I blushed, in embarrassment. I was kind of ashamed to be a virgin (AN/ **It is perfectly fine to be a virgin! Guys will still love you, and if that doesn't work. I LOVE YOU!) **

"Don't be ashamed, I am too" Rodrick admitted, blushing

"We'll do it together then." I stated, gently pushing against his cock. He quickly pushed into me, I held back my cry of pain. I closed my eyes, a single tear slipped out.

RPOV

I kissed the tear away that she had cried from her pain, I felt really bad for causing her pain. I kissed her lips, she moved her hips to show that she was ready for me to move. The friction that movement caused was amazing, I thrust gently in and out of her. She moved her hips to meet mine at every thrust, I moved faster.

Her moans turned me on even more, her fingernails scratched down my back. That was going to hurt tomorrow, but it felt amazing at that moment. It was perfect. We were one. And I loved her.

…..

_AN/ Well? I'm exhausted, lots of tests today. I'm going to bed. Love you all, review! Press that sexy button and tell me how much you loved (or hated) the lemon. And I'm just throwing this out there for anyone who wants an awesome opportunity to be my beta, review and let me know! Cuz, I need one_

_Love,_

_tori.m_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Oh my Rowling, I'm so sorry my dearest readers! I haven't updated in such a frickin' long time! Shame on me, but I have an excuse! I am on vacation and my birthday was two weeks ago and a week before that I was planning my big-ass party (which spent almost $2000 and took FOREVER to plan) but that's no excuse! I should always put you supermegafoxyawesomehot readers ahead of myself and my grades (silly me, focusing on myself). But it's partially your fault too! Nobody reviewed and told me to hurry up! Shaaaaaaaaaaaaamee! Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Songs of the chapter:**

**Grenade by Bruno Mars**

**Forget You by CeeLo Green**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**Coolest Girl by StarKidPotter**

**Animal by that band that I'm pretty sure has the word Chemical in their name. Oh well..**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of these characters except for the teachers and Julia and her parents and….. yeah, you get the point.**

…

JPOV

Oh god, I loved Rodrick. He was amazing. His entire weight was on top of me but I never wanted him to get off. I closed my eyes, totally planning to sleep the rest of the morning away when I heard Rodrick's door open. Rodrick quietly rolled off of me to pull his pants on, I pulled the sheets up to cover my chest sighing from the loss of contact with Rodrick's body. He grinned at me and squeezed my thigh, I felt a pang of arousal in my core. His gaze turned back to the stairs and Greg's head popped up,

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Rodrick yelled angrily

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Greg shrieked, "And you can't tell Mom to ban me from your room again because I'll tell her that you had a girl in your room!"

"You wouldn't!" Rodrick said disbelievingly

"Yeah, I would! I finally have blackmail against you!" Greg said triumphantly

"Greg, please." I said finally

"Why shouldn't I?" Greg asked me

"Because I'll never be allowed back into this house again" I pleaded with him. His eyes softened,

"Fine. But Rodrick needs to let me have something from his room"

"No!" Rodrick yelled, looking at me

"Rodrick! It's me or your stuff, what's more important to you?" I asked, hurt

"Of course you are, I'd have to be totally stupid to choose something over you" he said, coming over to me.

"Gross" Jared said, appearing at the top of the stairs, accompanied by Nick and Ed.

"Woah, what's she wearing under that sheet? Did you get into her pants man? We're proud of you dude!" Nick said_. At least I'm wearing a bra and panties_, I thought, sliding out from under the sheets. Nick's eyes widened as he took in the sight of my nearly naked body. Ed looked like he really couldn't care less, _Wonder if he's gay_ I thought to myself as I reached under the bed to pull out a shirt of Rodrick's to cover my body. I pulled the shirt on and found a pair of leggings I had left at his house earlier and put them on as well. I took a look at myself in the mirror on Rodrick's dresser,

"Ew. My hair's a mess, thanks Rodrick" I sighed, exasperatedly.

"Hey, don't. I like it that way!" he protested as I pulled a wet brush through my hair, wincing in pain as it caught in knots in my hair,

"I would, but it's a pain in the ass to try and wash it while it's this way" I reasoned.

"Here, let me?" Ed asked, holding out his hand for the brush **(AN/ Shall we pretend that Ed once had long hair? Kthnx.)** I handed the brush to him and he sat on a chair while I sat on the floor. He gently pulled the brush through my hair as Rodrick motioned for Jared and Nick to join him at the stairs to talk. Greg had disappeared at some point when the boys in the band had showed up. Ed patted my hair and stood up, handing me my brush as he walked off to rejoin the band. I stood up and lay on Rodrick's bed while searching underneath it for my purse which had my makeup in it. My hand brushed what felt like a magazine, I pulled it out meaning to read it because I was bored. I looked at the cover, _Oh My God, that asshole!_

…**..**

**AN/ Sorry! Cliffy! I'm experiencing writer's block. Not really but I feel like forcing you to review and yell at me to continue. I will write more the second I get 1 review k? Love, love, love, love you!**

**-tori.m**


	7. The Mysterious Knocking

**AN/ I got one review so here I go, make sure to read the AN at the end of the chapter. I have a contest for y'all (lol)**

**Songs:**

**Pocketful of Sunshine **

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Soul Meets Body**

**Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds**

**Hey There Delilah**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own**

…**.**

RPOV

_Oh shit. _Julia was holding my porn magazine up with a really pissed off expression on her face. I thought I had shredded all of those once she started dating me. She was enough for me; I didn't need that fake shit anymore. But she had found one, and she looked like she was going to kill me.

"Man, you are in some deep shit now." Nick laughed

"Bye man, you're so dead" Jared deadpanned; Ed just shook his head in disbelief. Julia was standing in front of me by this point with her arms crossed and her face murderous,

"I am so furious with you right now Rodrick" she said spookily calmly. I was so terrified even though she didn't sound mad. Ed had left, Nick was laughing his ass off and Jared was looking seriously at me. I looked for an escape. Julia motioned for me to sit on the bed, she sat on the chair. I wearily sat down, looking for the signs that she was going to kill me or explode in anger, "I'm not mad at you because you bought this." She said, composed, "I'm only mad because you bought it in ignorance, you have no idea what these women have gone through to make them feel as if they need to sell themselves. It's a terrible place to be, in the pornography business. Even worse than modeling and show biz."

"You're not going to yell at me or make me apologize to women for, um… what's that word? Where it's like I'm looking down at women?" I asked, scared that she was going to make me do that now.

"Objectify? No, it's just that by buying this you were supporting the system that forces women to do this to themselves. I guess I'm just… disappointed… in you. And everyone else that buys these" she explained. I looked over at Nick, he looked dumbstruck. Jared looked like he was going to fall over, he had seen my mom yell at me for having one of these magazines before, he hadn't seem something like this and neither had I.

"I'm sorry." I said, leaning forward to grab her hand. She let me take it, I gently pulled her over to my bed to sit next to me, "Really, I am" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes closed, and her chest rose with her deep breath that she took to keep herself in control.

JPOV

He definitely knew how to keep me from getting mad, whispering hotly in my ear. Even when the words weren't hot, his voice nearly sent me over the edge. My eyes closed and I tried to keep my brain in control of my body and not my core. I put my hand on his leg and opened my eyes, gently squeezing while smirking. He gently pushed my shoulder with his so I would stop, I pretended he had pushed me harder than he had and fell backwards so I was lying down. I entwined my hand with his and my other hand rested on my flat stomach. I let my lust show through my eyes, his eyes darkened when he saw mine. Nick cleared his throat, letting his apparent discomfort show. Rodrick ignored him and leaned over me, resting his weight on his elbows beside my head **(AN/ Does that make sense? He's leaning on his elbows and his elbows are on either side of her head. Mkay, yeah it does)**. His face got closer to mine until he was merely an inch away.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave so you guys can have a make-up fuck" Jared exclaimed, running down the stairs, "Bye dude, have fun! Nice to see you again Jules"

"Yeah, I'll go too, man" Nick said, leaving slower than Jared did, "Do her good, man or she might come running to me". Rodrick shook his head as Nick left. His face went back to its previous position, I put my hands on his hips and rolled so that he was under me. I put my hands on his shoulders, he put his on my waist,

"I'm sorry babe, Nick totally ruined the mood for me" Rodrick said dejectedly

"Me too, that fucktarted asswipe!" **(AN/ Thank you to the real Julia for giving me that awesome insult! 3 you!)** I exclaimed in resentment. He picked me up and carried me downstairs to the couch downstairs.

He put me on the couch, walked over to the TV and slipped a DVD in the player. I looked at him questioningly,

"Just wait and see" he said as the previews began. He fast-forwarded through the previews, the menu for The Lion King came up. I smirked at him as he sat down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulders. I snuggled against him, the title song played,

"Did you know that those words actually mean 'Look father, a lion. Yes, a lion'?" I asked him

"How do you know this kind of stuff?" Rodrick chuckled as his hand slid lower from my shoulder. I breathed deeply in, making my chest rise into his hand. He gently squeezed and rubbed, making my core ache for him. He shifted us so that we were spooning on the couch, the movie had gotten to the part where Scar let Mufasa go. I swallowed a sob, but tears were falling silently down my face. Rodrick pulled me closer to him, hugging me. He gently kissed my cheek, down my neck. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist. I fell asleep sometime between when Simba ran away and when he found Timon and Pumba. I woke up to hear Rodrick singing along quietly to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight', I smiled and pretended to sleep.

I actually fell asleep later, waking up long after the movie had ended. I had a blanket from Rodrick's bed draped over me and Rodrick was doing something in the kitchen. The smell of chicken noodle soup reached my nose, Greg ran into the living room followed by Manny tottering behind. Manny pulled himself onto the couch to snuggle next to me, I pulled him closer **(AN/ I loved the little boy that played Manny, sooooooooooooooo adorbable!)**. Rodrick called Manny into the kitchen to get his food. I sat up and walked into the kitchen, Rodrick was spooning soup into Manny's mouth. I leaned against the counter, Rodrick noticed me after Manny had finished eating,

"Want some food?" he asked

"Sure, thanks" I said, getting some soup from the pot on the stovetop. I looked over at Rodrick, I really loved him. He was so cute with his brother, I could tell he really cared about Manny. I ate my soup silently, watching Rodrick with Manny.

Suddenly, Greg bounded into the kitchen with Rowley on his heels,

"Rodrick, these guys followed us home in their truck! They said they were going to hurt us!" Greg cried

"Who?" Rodrick asked, he seemed pretty calm but I could see anger in his eyes

"I don't know what their names were but they definitely go to high school! They were really tall and scary!" Rowley said shaking. We heard knocking on the door, really loud and obnoxiously persistent knocking. Rowley and Greg looked at me, frightened. I pulled them close to me and led them upstairs so that they would stay safe in case it was the boys that had followed them home. I pulled Manny up onto my hip and walked two steps behind Rodrick while he opened the door. He opened the door and I gasped…

…**.**

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't know I was going to make this chapter another cliffy! But I have school tomorrow so I have to finish the homework I haven't done for Global yet (oops). **

**CONTEST: Congratulations dear readers! You have won a once in a lifetime chance to have a character in my next chapter! Yeah, I know. Not that exciting but at least it's something right? Right? Oh well, dead crowd today I guess. All you have to do is review and send in a character idea and I'll randomly pick names out of a hat (after I print out the names of the reviewers that sent in ideas) as long as you are a registered writer here on fanfiction or put a name other than "anonymous" I'll be able to register you as a contestant. **

**I'll be doing contests more frequently, in fact I have one planned out for the next chapter! Hooray! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Yay!**

**Love and kisses,**

**tori.m**


	8. Find out who the Mysterious Knocker is

**AN/ Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated my story in a LONG, LONG time. There are many reasons:**

**My computer broke and couldn't go on the internet after it decided to turn back on**

**I've been reviewing for end of the year exams**

**I've had severe writer's block**

**I have to write from my family computer which is shared with my ENTIRE family**

**Disclaimer: Don't own..**

**To my readers: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm sorry that it's taking so freaking long!**

…**..**

JULIA POV

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you terrorizing middle school aged children?" I questioned him

"Oh my god, Julia? Who are those little twerps? They wrecked my friend Chris' car on Halloween." Peter said, walking forward into the doorway. Rodrick pushed him back,

"That's my little brother, you idiot. And you've messed with the wrong family." Rodrick threatened with a dark look on his face that scared even me.

"Greg, take Manny upstairs. Rodrick…" I gestured behind me, indicating that he should come back with me to talk, "Listen, if I can get Peter away from his band of idiots then I can talk to him. He's fine, he just… is friends with a bad crowd." I whispered to him, he still was looking murderously over my shoulder at Peter, "Please" I pleaded. He finally looked at me with a look in his eyes that told me that he was trying to protect his family, "I promise, he'll be fine. You can kick his ass if he does something wrong." I said, finally convincing him,

"Peter, come in please. And… erm… Peter's 'friends', you may go." they looked at me as if they thought I was joking, "Seriously, get the hell out of my sight." I said with a harsh tone in my voice.

"There's really no need to be so mean to my friends." Peter said as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him as his friends scampered off.

"I despise your friends, they're idiots and they're just dragging you down with them." I stated without care for his feelings, "You'll just end up in jail with them, they do absolutely nothing for you and they're such bad people. I care too much about you to be nice about this anymore. I don't want you hanging out with them anymore. Please, just trust me on this.. Please, Peter" I pleaded with him with a sad look in my eyes.

"I know what you think about them. Your opinions don't matter to me anymore!" Peter said harshly.

"I know you don't mean that," I said calmly, but inside I was so hurt by his words, "You always trusted me before, why can't you just trust me on this?" I ended up yelling at him, "You always let me put in my opinion about menial matters but why won't you listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something important dammit?" I turned my face away, but not before he could see the tear running down my face.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I know you're right. I can't just break things off with them now. They wouldn't like that. They're the people that I could get away from reality with. It's just that they don't care about me at all." he said quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." he gently pulled me over to the couch and hugged me. I hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I think that's enough." Rodrick said with a harsh tone, I turned around and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Rodrick, you don't understand…" I tried to explain

"I completely understand…!" Rodrick yelled as I interrupted him

"No you don't! Shut up!" I said as he tried to cut me off, "Peter is my brother!"

…**..**

**AN/ I can't remember who said that they wanted the mysterious knocker to be her relative but I did that…**

**So everyone: Thanks for your ideas!**

**Contest: The first person to review gets to be my beta… Yeah I know, sad and pathetic but that's who I am! But if you don't want to be my beta, you can just review.. Yeah reviews are sexxyyyyyyyyy**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me happy**

**-tori.m**


	9. Peter's Tale

_AN/ Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't do anything else with this story but fuck it! I have a rush of need to get this story back on…_

_Coupled with the fact that NO ONE PMed me to ask to continue my story…. doesn't matter. Had sex… I kid.. Good song though.. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS, dear readers! The game is afoot._

"Wait, he's your brother?" Rodrick asked, his eyes clearly showing his skepticism.

"Yes, I'm unfortunately related to this Neanderthal…" I groaned, sitting down on his couch. Rodrick followed me as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Peter… Well… Peter, you explain."

Peter started his story hesitantly, "A few years ago, I was a huge nerd. Literally, I weighed about 250 pounds… People always made fun of me, so I changed. I started working out and when I came back to school after summer, no one recognized me. I got every girl I looked at, but that wasn't enough for me." he said with regret written across his face, "So I started hanging out with some pretty sketchy people, they scored drugs and hooked up with chicks over the weekends; their parents were never home and never really cared about them or anything they did. I never did any of that stuff because I was still too scared but then I became popular with some really bad people. They're the popular guys but only because people are too scared of them not to like them… It wasn't good and I promised myself that I'd get out that situation but month after month went by and I hadn't done anything to get out. But then Jules was about to get into high school…" At that point, he looked at me and I saw tears sparkling in his eyes and guilt on his visage.

"And after all that time, there wasn't a way I could get out of that… They would have beaten me up, so I justified it with the fact that I was protecting my little sister from getting hurt. I was on the inside, I could convince them to leave her alone… Or so I thought." At this statement, I feel myself start to shiver…

"One of the boys became interested in the hot freshie girl he had seen in the hallway. He catcalled as she walked by… I saw quickly that it was you, Jules, so I said, 'Dude, that's my sister. Trying to go after her is basically trying to go after me.' And he was pretty grossed out by that…" Peter tried to continue but I interrupted quickly,

"That was **your** friend? Seriously? I was about to go back and slap him but Alex grabbed me and stopped me. I saw you next to him but… I didn't know… I saw you whisper to him and I thought you were threatening him just because I'm your baby sister. I was super embarrassed."

"He's a total player, you wouldn't have liked him anyways. Total douchecanoe." I giggled, we had heard that term when I was still in middle school and had used it together when we were close. At that realization, my smile faded and I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears.

Rodrick had artfully extracted himself from the conversation (when I had interrupted Peter's story) but somehow materialized next to me when I needed him; he gently put his arm around me and pulled me slightly closer. I moved so that I was more comfortably situated against his side and I put my hand on his chest. I could hear his rumble of approval thunder through his chest against my hand and looked up at him through my eyelashes, his smile was gentle but there was nothing gentle about the expression in his eyes.

His eyes practically projected lust and I could feel myself tremble with the intensity of his gaze. He carefully put his hand on my leg that had curled up onto the couch. I heard my brother's cough of embarrassment that stopped both Rodrick and I very quickly.

"You want me to leave?" he asked, "We can talk later, if you want"

"Thank you, Peter." I got up and followed him to the door, "You know, Mom and Dad are always able to help. They do love you, Pete." I said, hugging him fiercely. I hadn't talked to him civilly since before our fight about his friends about six months ago. I came to the realization that I really had missed my older brother. Memories quickly filled my head of our childhood leading up to Peter's transformation.

_Both of us running around a tree when Peter was in 2__nd__ grade._

_ My first day of elementary school, I had disliked my teacher because she wouldn't let me play when she was reading to us. Pete had hugged me until I stopped crying and explained that elementary school wasn't like kindergarten or home._

_ My first day of sixth grade, in a new school with a bunch of other people that I hadn't met before; Pete came from his classroom during my lunch period to sit with me and some of my friends from elementary school. Pete had sat with me for three weeks until I had made enough friends to be around during lunch._

_ My first day of seventh grade, the year before Peter had lost all that weight. I told him, "I love you Pete, just the way you are. I'm sorry things are so hard for you." We had hugged and cried for hours together._

_ The summer before eighth grade, a new year. The summer Pete lost the weight. The summer I lost him. He came into my room while I pretending to be asleep the day he started working out and said, "Don't think I'm doing this because I want to fit in. I just don't want to be bullied anymore. Be yourself, Jules, you're stronger than I could be. I love you"_

_ Then the week after we went back to school, he was getting all this attention from his classmates. He stopped talking to me, didn't walk to or from school with me… He was gone…_

"I remember too." He stated, "I'm sorry I did that to you, I feel like such a terrible person."

"I'm glad we talk now… I've missed you so much, Pete." I choke out as my throat constricts and I try not to cry. He hugs me one more time and turns to shake hands with Rodrick, who had once again appeared behind me.

"You better be good to my sister…" he warned, "You know the kind of crowd I'm _currently _hanging with." He said, stressing the 'currently'. Rodrick nods,

"I would never do anything to hurt her." He states. Pete nods and Rodrick walks back into the living room, knowing that Pete and I need to talk again.

"He seems like a good guy," Pete states, "He's taking good care of you? Treating you like you're meant to be treated?" he asks. I think back to how _well_ Rodrick had treated me like I'm meant to be treated and how he was _taking good care_ of me… I blush slightly but luckily, my brother is oblivious.

"I'm so lucky to have Rodrick. I'm not sure what show he puts on or why but he's a great guy." I state truthfully, "And he's treated me better than anyone else I've ever dated." If Pete caught any hint of the innuendo I was accidentally making, he didn't say anything. He simply nodded and told me he'd call when he got home and that he'd let Mom know everything and tell her I'd be spending the night at Rodrick's. I smiled as I closed the door behind him… For the first time in a while, I was truly content.

AN/ There goes the writer's block! I'm so happy! I really wanted to continue this and I'm glad I found the inspiration! I'm not sure how frequently I'll update because this week is currently tech week for the musical in which I am. But I am on twitter: ToriMtime so feel free to follow me and I'll let you know how everything's going. I've also kind of sworn off the internet for a bit, so don't feel bad if I don't respond quickly to your reviews!


	10. They Call it Love

AN/ I should be doing homework but I've had inspiration! I have a man pursuing my interests! I have a suitor.

The song for this chapter is First Date by Blink182.

Thanks for reading and reviewing 3

Special thanks to:

I love Dayne (this chapter is actually dedicated to this reader, Happy Birthday!): Thanks so much for reviewing and throwing an idea in!

And everyone else that has gotten alerts for this and for reviewing.

I lay down with Rodrick on the couch; Greg came down the stairs and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at Rodrick and realized that he had already fallen asleep,

"Is the guy gone?" Greg asked me, I nodded, "I heard some of your conversation, I'm sorry I brought him here…" Greg said, hanging his head. I motioned for Greg to follow me, we went into his bedroom and I closed the door.

"Greg, it's not your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter and I needed to have that conversation sooner or later. I'm actually grateful to you for making us have that conversation," he looked happy again at that statement, "But it's late, you should go to bed." I said and he lay down in his bed and I tucked him in, kissing his forehead saying, "Thank you, Greg. Good night."

I walked out of Greg's room, nearly running straight into Rodrick, carrying a sleeping Manny. He put a finger to his lips and his eyes pleaded for me to take Manny, I rolled my eyes and carefully extracted Manny from Rodrick's arms. Manny wrapped his arms around my neck and I gently shifted him to my hip, I carried him to his room and set him in his crib. Tucking him in, I moved aside for Rodrick to kiss Manny goodnight, he did so. His phone vibrated rather loudly in his pocket, he quickly silenced it and sped out of the room.

I followed him, he looked at his phone and read the text that had come in… _From Dayne _the screen read, I was curious…..

AN/ Sorry the chapter was so short, but I lost inspiration. I am doing Script Frenzy though, so I'll show you guys that, possibly at some point. Sorry guys,

Love, love, love always,

Tori 3


	11. A Sudden Reappearance

_Author's Note:_

_Welp, sorry about the unexplained hiatus for 2 years, guys. I am an incredibly fickle author. In the time that I last updated, I've moved from New York to California and am now residing in Oregon. I have about two weeks left of being in high school and am going to college next year (uni for anyone in the UK/anywhere but the US). Since my last update, I've gotten some real life experience (wink wink, nudge nudge) and am prepared to keep writing for an extensive amount of time._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the DoaWK franchise_

_Thank you for sticking with me, guys!_

"Hey, Rodrick," I said, handing him his phone, "I'm curious, who's Dayne?"

"Oh, it's just some guy. Used to be in the band but he moved to Minnesota a couple of years ago. He said he's going to be in town soon and he wants to meet up with the band." Rodrick explained

"Oh, awesome. Sooo, what should we do?" I asked

"Well, I actually want to get my homework done for tomorrow. You've kind of been a good influence."

"Have I?" I asked, jokingly, "I'm glad. I should probably go home, actually. I just realized what time it is.. And we have school tomorrow."

"You want me to drive you home?"

"That would be amazing, Rodrick" I grabbed all of my stuff that had been scattered around the house. Rodrick checked on the boys quickly and woke up Greg to tell him that he'd be back soon. We walked out of the house to Rodrick's van, he opened the passenger's side door for me and I climbed in. We were mostly silent on the ride back to my house, quietly content to be in each other's presences. Some of Rodrick's band's music was playing quietly. Rodrick pulled up to my house, turning off the engine,

"So, are you and Peter going to be ok?" he asked

"I think so. It was good for us to be able to get that all out in the open. And he's already home," I gestured to his car in the driveway.

"I'm glad, can I walk you to your door?"

"I'd love that" we walked to my front door, his arm slung around my shoulder. I pulled my keys out of my bag when we got to the door, unlocking it and then turning around. Rodrick bent down to kiss me goodnight, his hand gently caressing the back of my head,

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I nodded, kissing him quickly once before opening my door and walking into my mostly dark house.

I took my shoes off to keep from making too much noise, I heard the sound of the van starting up and driving off. I walked into my bedroom, putting most of my things by my desk and changing into sweatpants. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked into the bathroom to get completely ready for bed. I heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Yeah?"

"Hey, kid." Peter said, opening the bathroom door

"Hey, big brother. You staying at home now?" I asked him, leaning against the bathroom counter

"Yeah, I'm getting myself straightened out. I explained the whole situation to Mom and Dad and they're helping me out. I just.. wanted to thank you. You've been there for me when I've put you through hell. I don't deserve a sister as amazing as you, Jules."

"I love you, Pete"

"Love you too, kid. Goodnight, yeah?"

"Goodnight," I said, hugging him before he padded back off to his bedroom. I smiled slightly, closing the bathroom door to finish off getting ready. When I was finished, I walked back to my bedroom. I pulled my phone out of my bag before I started turning off lights in my room, there was a text from Rodrick

**I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Sweet dreams XOXO**

I texted him back quickly before slipping into my bed

_Sweet dreams, sleep well XOXO_

I smiled, switching off my bedside lamp and closing my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone's alarm going off. Ugh, it was only 6:40 and I had to get ready for school. I stretched, sliding out of bed and grabbing clothes for the day and towels. When I opened my door, I saw Peter opening his and rushed to the bathroom. I laughed when I saw that he didn't beat me to the bathroom door,

"Morning! I'll be out in 40 minutes." I said, laughing.

Forty minutes later, on the dot, I opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before I had to go to school. I took my phone out of my back pocket in my high waisted jeans, checking for texts. Rodrick had texted me, letting me know that he'd be at my house at 7:35. I texted back, telling him that I'd see him soon and threw some bread in the toaster.

While I waited, I readjusted my crop top, looking in the mirror in the hall. I went back to my bedroom to grab my bag and my school stuff that I needed for the day. I got back to the kitchen just as my toast popped up. I buttered and put jelly on the toast and ate it while walking to the front door.

I checked the time on my phone as a knock sounded on the door. I opened the door to see Rodrick messing with his hair,

"You're early," I said, smiling

"Sorry, are you ready?"

"Definitely, let me grab a sweater before we leave, though." I said, Rodrick nodded as I ushered him inside for a minute while I grabbed my sweater, "Pete! I'm going to school, I'll see you when I get home!"

Peter came out of the bathroom, drying his hair off, "You're going so soon?"

"Yeah, school starts soonish. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, love you kid, be good at school"

"Love you too, I'll be good, of course. I'm a great kid." I laughed, walking the door. I hopped into the van, putting my bag on the floorboard. I fiddled with the radio stations as Rodrick drove us to school. I settled on an alternative rock station that was playing some pretty good music.

"Nice choice" Rodrick complimented me

"Yeah? I didn't know you had such good taste in music." I said, slightly surprised

"What? Just because my band isn't great, I can't know good music when I hear it?" he joked

"You know your bad isn't good?"

"Hey, I said it isn't great."

"Mhm." I said, trying to keep a straight face

"You don't like my band?" Rodrick joked, poking me in the ribs as he pulled into the school's parking lot

"You guys are perfectly fine for a high school garage band." I said, stoically.

"So, that's code for 'you guys suck', right?"

"Everyone has room for improvement, darling"

"Riiight" Rodrick said, rolling his eyes at me. I just laughed and got out of his death trap of a van. We walked together into the school. As we got halfway down the hallway, I realized that people were staring at us. It couldn't be that big of a deal that we were together, could it? Apparently it could be, according to the expression on my friend, Lexi's, face. She ran up to me, pulling me to the side,

"Are you two, like, together?" she asked in a loud whisper

"Yeah, we are. Why? Is that such a big deal?"

"Kind of, yeah. You know his reputation-"

"His reputation, which is completely incorrect." I stated, "He's a nice guy and I'd like for you to get to know him, Lex, without preconceived ideas of what kind of guy he is."

Lexi contemplated this for a couple of seconds before nodding and agreeing,

"It's crazy what I do for your happiness, Jules." She laughed, waving and promising to meet me in our first period class. I rolled my eyes and caught up to Rodrick, who was waiting a few yards away at his locker with his friends. Ed smiled at me and hugged me with one arm. I was glad that most of Rodrick's friends had accepted me so quickly.

Jared greeted me as well but had to leave to grab something from his locker. Nick fist bumped me. I giggled but fist bumped him back, glad to be part of Rodrick's friend group. Rodrick gently pulled me to him with an arm around my waist. The bell rang and the four of us walked to our government class, Rodrick's arm still around my waist. I slid into my seat next to Rodrick's, leaning forward to talk to Lexi.

Mr. Jorden came into the classroom and we proceeded to spend the rest of the period taking notes. When the bell rang, I was glad to get out of the classroom and stretch my legs. Rodrick and I had English together next and the class passed by uneventfully. By lunch, I was completely run down. My brain was not functioning, I definitely just needed some time to socialize and eat. Lexi brought me some good food from her house, as we often brought lunches for each other during the week to keep from eating really bad cafeteria food.

Rodrick and his friends sat with us at lunch and, to my delight, Lexi and the guys seemed to hit it off really well. I was smiling throughout lunch. Unfortunately, the happiness was not to last…

**AN/ Sorry guys, but it's after midnight and I ran out of happy things to say about what could happen at school. Do not worry, though. I plan to write more this weekend. Perhaps an update again on Monday. Please, please, please review and let me know what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, if you're happy that I came back to write Stay awesome, guys. **

**Love, as always,**

**Tori**


End file.
